


Good Morning

by Mat_Neptune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm a slut for hankcon domestic stuff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: Detroit is mostly evacuated due to the android revolution. Hank knows that he is safe in his own home, having Connor to protect him if need be. Before the city becomes vacant again, Hank and Connor spend some time together in a quiet, less hectic city.





	Good Morning

Hank groggily wakes up, stretching his legs and arms in different directions. He feels stiff with how much stress he had held upon him the previous night. Sumo is sleeping at the foot of the bed, his head resting on Connor's hip. The android is snuggled next to Hank nicely. He too, suffered an immense amount of stress the night prior. 

" _Hank_..." Connor murmurs awake. He snuggles closer to him, sinking down into the bed.

"Morning, Connor." Hank smiles. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel... exhausted."

Hank nods, grabbing his phone for some music. "I get that."

"I want to stay in bed all day."

Hank nods with enthusiasm. " _I get that too_."

Connor snuggles in closer, resting his head on the side of Hank's chest. Hank wraps an arm around him, checking the news. Officials are letting citizens come back into the city, but progress is slow with the amount of traffic on the streets. It will take several hours for this to go. Connor wakes in a snap, sitting up quickly. "Breakfast!"

"Jeez, what??" Hank leans back.

"I need to make you breakfast!" Connor swiftly gets out of the bed, leaving for the kitchen. Hank is left with a slight state of confusion. Sumo whines, looking at his person.

"Ah, it's okay. Connor just wants to take care of me." He scritches behind Sumo's ears. The sudden fire alarm blares Hank's ears, causing Sumo to bark loudly. 

"SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Connor calls from the kitchen.

Hank jumps out of his bed. "CONNOR?!"

* * *

Breakfast ends up being mostly eggs. Some fried, some scrambled, a few poached. Some pancakes with jam instead of syrup and coffee. "Thanks Connor, I feel like a king."

"I'm glad you feel that way." The android kisses the older man softly. "I'm going to clean the house. Shouldn't take very long."

"Hey, don't leave me alone." Hank whines.

"I trust you to eat all of that, babe."

 Hank slowly eats his breakfast, feeding some of it to Sumo. Connor really went all out to please him. As he eats, he notices Connor going quickly about cleaning up. "Wow." Hank mumbles. Connor gets to the living room by the time Hank moves on to his pancakes. "Slow down, sweetie."

"A-ah.." Connor looks at Hank. "Sorry love, guess I got carried away."

"Come here," Hank scoots the chair out to make room for his knee. The android's LED flashes pink, sitting down slowly. "What does this mean?" Hank pokes the light softly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's pink."

Connor thinks for a moment. "Perhaps.... it's pink because.... I'm in love?" He bites his lip as Hank registers a response. 

"Oh Connor." Hank kisses him softly. Connor runs his fingers through the soft grey hair, holding onto him. 

"Babe.." Connor gasps, looking away.

"Yeah?" 

"Finish your breakfast." Connor stands, going about his business to clean the house. 

* * *

The house is clean. They took Sumo for a walk. While Hank bathed, Connor made a few snowmen in the front yard. There were many calls from the police department to check up on Hank's well being and safety. All of which, he responded with _"You guys are the ones that pissed themselves when the revolution kicked off. I'm safe, now help the scared people get to their homes safely."_

Connor runs into the bedroom just as Hank finishes his last phone call. "I have a surprise, come into the next room!" Connor hops away. Curious, spends no time dicking around and finds that the living room is set up neatly for a movie night. 

"Oh Connor..." 

"I found some old movies that we can watch! I got, _Finding Nemo, Wall-E, Brave,_ and _Coco_. Let's watch some of them together!!"

Hank gives a belly laugh, walking over. "Yeah, let's turn off the lights and watch these." Connor sets up Finding Nemo first. As he sits down, Hank speaks up again. "This was Cole's favorite movie."

Connor pauses, sitting down slower, leaning onto Hank. "I think I would've liked him."

"Oh, he would've loved you."

Connor smiles, his LED flashing pink again. "I love _you_ , Hank."

 


End file.
